The purpose of this project is to develop and implement an outreach strategy that will help to improve cardiovascular health in American Indian populations. The project will seek to increase awareness and knowledge of the risk factors that contribute to CVD--high blood pressure, high blood cholesterol, smoking diabetes, obesity, and physical inactivity. The project will aim to develop and implement heart health promotion strategies to address the needs, and incorporate the culture, traditions, lifestyles, and value of American Indians.